Speak Now
by Queen-of-the-Saps
Summary: . . . or forever hold your peace. InoShikaTema


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now".

Naruto  
>—Speak Now—<p>

Temari almost felt guilty as she snuck into the Cathedral. Almost. However, once she was in she noticed the sight before her was absolutely stunning. It took her breath away and she hoped with every fiber of her being that one day hers would look like this. The Cathedral was high-walled with tall windows and elegant arches. Bouquets of white roses (obviously from Yamanaka Florists) draped in sheer material delicately dotted the hall. The same material draped across aisles and the walls. However, the distraction of her surroundings only lasted a moment. After all, she was a girl on a mission.

With the moment of awe gone, Temari walked towards where Chouji was standing by the altar with no signs of Shikamaru. But for that she was glad. She didn't want to spoil that surprise. Not yet, anyway. Chouji smiled as she approached. "Hey, you made it! To tell the truth, I didn't think you were coming for a while."

Temari grinned in her own devious way. "Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I know it means a lot to Shikamaru," Chouji admitted. "You two always were close. Even if he wouldn't admit to it!" He chuckled and Temari smiled. Chouji's comment only strengthened her resolve. She knew what she was about to do was for the better. And not just for herself, either.

Chouji glanced at his watch quickly. "Oh, I better go get Shikamaru. The ceremony is about to start." He smiled at Temari. "So, I'll see you after?"

"Perhaps. . ." Temari said nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders. She thought she must have imagined it, but she could have sworn she saw Chouji wink at her as if to wish her good luck. Maybe the boy was more perceptive than she had originally thought. She made a mental note to give him more credit from now on.

Chouji walked away and left Temari to her own pleasant thoughts. She could imagine herself interrupting the wedding and stealing away the groom that should be hers and hers only. While smirking on the inside, she saw Inoichi walk past wearing the most hideous pastel green Tuxedo. Did they even make Tuxedos in that color? _Maybe in the 70s_, Temari thought humorously.

It wasn't long before Temari heard the other woman in the picture yell at the top of her lungs. "Sakura, you stupid Billboard Brow!"

"What was that, Ino-Pig?" The pink-haired bridesmaid was enraged and replied with an equally-loud and annoying scream.

"You just stepped on my gown!" Ino shrieked back and on it went. Soon everyone was trying to ignore the loud, horrendous scene taking place somewhere in a back room by talking much louder. However, both bride and bridesmaid had large lungs and an even bigger attitude. Temari just shook her head_. How did Shikamaru ever get himself in this mess? I bet _she _proposed to him and then threatened him until he accepted._

A moment after she had imagined that quite amusing scene in her mind, Temari saw the groom drudging down the aisle while looking at the floor. He obviously wasn't very happy with the way his special day was going. And that made Temari think about how "special" it would be. With Shikamaru followed by Chouji coming towards where she was standing, Temari turned around so she could overhear anything he said, but would not be recognized because of the way she did her hair. She wanted to look her best for the most thrilling and satisfying day of her life.

After what seemed forever in Temari's mind, Shikamaru was standing near the alter with Chouji at his side. He sighed. "I can't believe I'm actually going to marry this troublesome woman. . ." He grumbled under his breath and, at hearing this, Temari smirked.

Chouji gently put his hand on his best friend's shoulder to reassure him. "C'mon, Shikamaru. Perk up. I'm sure this day can only get better." He smiled and Shikamaru looked up from the floor for the first time that day. Maybe Chouji was right. Things would get better. However, he had a feeling he wasn't taking Chouji's words the way he meant them. Shikamaru was never wrong. Well, with the exception of trying to marry Ino, of course.

Tsunade came up to the groom and best man. "Ready for the most important day of your life?" She asked Shikamaru_. If only you knew_, Temari thought as she overheard. Shikamaru nodded his head unenthusiastically. "Alright!" Tsunade said very loudly and Shikamaru wondered why he had let the Fifth Hokage be in charge of holding the ceremony. "Let's get this party started!" She said as the clock chimed ten o'clock in the morning.

The audience quickly took their seats and waited for the wedding to begin. Temari sat a few rows back on the end by the window so she could monitor Shikamaru's every look but couldn't readily be seen by him. The organ began to play and everyone dramatically turned around in their seats to watch the bridal party come out.

Sakura, as the maid of honor, came out first holding a bouquet of white roses over a pastel pink dress. Then, the last of the bridal party came out in pairs. Neji and Tenten, then Naruto and Hinata. Hinata and Tenten were both wearing a pastel pink dress that had a different cut than Sakura's. Neji and Naruto were both in a black tux with a white shirt and pink ties that matched the girls' dresses.

Then the organ began to play a song that Temari was sure sounded like a death march. _How appropriate_, she thought as she smiled secretively. Ino came out of the backroom and gracefully floated down the aisle with a poofy white dress with a graceful train. She was holding an exquisite bouquet of red roses unlike her bridesmaids' white. Temari thought it was all tacky and overdone, but she could just be biased.

Temari stopped watching Ino walk down the aisle to look at where Shikamaru waited. He was stiff as a board and obviously nervous as if he wasn't sure how he had gotten himself into this mess. _Perfect_, she thought. Everything was just as she hoped.

Ino finally made it to the alter where Shikamaru was with the rest of the bridal party. She was looking at Shikamaru with dreamy eyes as if she couldn't believe this was actually happening. Shikamaru thought the same thing, just with a different connotation.

Tsunade started the boring ceremony that Temari half payed attention to. She had butterflies in her stomach. She knew she was doing the right thing, but she was nervous. She could imagine what would happen in only a matter of minutes. . ._ No! I can't get distracted,_ she thought intensely. _If I space out then I'll miss my chance._

She became alert and listened to the rather boring speech Tsunade was giving and mentally made a note to have someone else do her own. Then, the moment came. "If anyone has a reason why this marriage must not take place, speak now or forever hold your peace," She paused for a moment and looked over the audience as Temari felt her heart skip a beat.

Tsunade took a breath to speak again when Temari stood up with her hand in the air. "I object!" She said as she heard surprised gasps and felt hundreds of horrified eyes on her. Tsunade tried to look surprised but Temari could see one of the corners of her mouth perked up and a satisfied look in her eyes as if she had anticipated this the entire time. Temari tore her gaze away from Tsunade and looked directly at Shikamaru. He looked surprised to say the least, but not in a bad way.

"I know I'm not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a occasion like this, but," she visibly inhaled and exhaled, then relaxed into a single breath-taking smile. "Shikamaru," she said, "you're not the kind of crybaby who should be marrying the wrong girl."

Shikamaru blinked several times as if he could not believe this wasn't a dream. He slightly blushed and said with a smile, "I think you're the only girl who can give a compliment and an insult in the same sentence."

"Shikamaru!" Ino cried in protest. She looked at the mirrored gaze between her fiancé and the other woman in the picture. The woman who wasn't even invited to this wedding! Oh, this Suna girl was _so _not ruining what was supposed to be the most important day of her life. "You little witch!" Ino yelled and walked away from the alter towards Temari.

Before she could get very far, Sakura stepped on her train with such force that Ino fall on her back. "Oops. Did _I _do that?" She said innocently and looked at Shikamaru. "Go get her." She said with a nod and Chouji pushed him a bit down the aisle. Then, he walked to where Temari was waiting for him.

She smiled at him. "Shall we?" She gestured towards the front of the Cathedral and he chuckled.

He smiled back at Temari. "Yeah. Let's go."

A/N: I so totally heard this song and thought "ShikaTema". So, it took me a while, but I finally got it down. So, whaddya think? Leave a review!

Signed,  
>Her Sappiness<p> 


End file.
